Vikings: The European Brutes
by 1wizgirl27
Summary: Oooor not so much.  -OC is mine.-


The village was ran sacked. She had grown up in this village. What had happened to her father's country? Due to all the viking attack her father, England, had been in bed deathly ill. Being the age of 13 she was just old enough to finish the chores and go out on her own to provide for the family...or..so she thought. Yes, there had been tail of a viking invasion going on that very day, but she never believed any of the hog wash the villagers gossiped about.

It was the day she'd go down to the monasterie to help clean up the statues. Makinng her way past the serfs huts and down to the big, stone church. She liked to think of it as a palace, a place where silence was golden, and you were respected even if you weren't as pretty as the other noble girls...

Ah how she loved the air in the early morning. As she gently stepped up the stone stairs a scream is heard from inside. "SCANDINAIANS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES-" The scream was cut short by a blood filled gag and a drop to the floor. Delilah slowly stepped into the building. To her horror the priest, father Jacob, layed on the floor dead surrounded by the three main Scandanavian's. She could tell they were the main ones by their outfits. Before she could let out a scream, the rather dull eyed one puts a hand on her mouth and a knife to her throat.

Right as he was about to cut her throat, the large blonde haired man pushed him aside, kneeling to look her over. "Come on! I know you're new to this but by 15 you think you'd know when to kill!" The spikey and obviously stupid one yelled, clutching his battle axe. 'Huh...15? I guess he's not a man at all.' Delilah thought as the boy still looked her over, his scary, dark blood eyes staring right at her. It made her shiver. "L't her l've. She's 'n 'nnocent g'rl." "OH COME ON! Berwald we'll at least have to take her as a captive if you won't let us kill her! They'll think we are soft." "Yes, I agree with the idiot." "HEY!" "M'th'us. Luk's. Stop. We'll t'ke her w'th us." "Fine, but YOU have to watch her." "Yes...and..go back to the ship Berwald...I don't think killing is really your thing...at least..not today." Lukas says calmly.

Not really knowing what to make of this, Delilah almost screamed her head off at the sudden motion of being lifted off her feet and carried over the large boys shoulder. "HEY! Put my down you-you-Scandinavian brute! DOWN I SAY! PAPA!""Yo' know I co'ld h've let them k'll yo'" He says in a rather harsh tone as he makes his way threw the woods. Scared and confused, little Delilah just started to cry silently, her tiny body limp in his tight grasp.

She is suddenly gently set down on a rock, the scary boy dabbing at her neck where the other had left a mark with his knife. "d'n't want 't 'nfected." He murmurs as he finishes cleaning it. "D'dn't mean to scare you...I just w'nt you to know I'm go'ng to prot'ct you." She smiles a bit, putting a hand on the side of his face where a big gash is. "Stop worrying about me s-sir...here, hold still." She slowly takes her own cloth from her pocket and gently cleans the blood away. Managing to find a needle and thread in her apron, she puts the thread through the eye of the pin. "T-this...may hurt sssir." THe needle is thrust through the outer layer of his cheek skin and repeated for several times. He lets out a pain filled scream as she continues sewing the wound shut. When she is finished she backs away slightly, ready to avoid any blade that may try to be thrust at her.

Nothing. No blades, no pain...nothing. "Th'nk you.." He smiles, brushing her hair from her face and cleaning her tears. "Re'lly h'lp'd." She slowly allowed her gaze to meet his. His once scary eyes now seemed...soft and...caring. A blush slowly creeped to the young girls face. "No problem sir." "...Berw'ld." "Mines Delilah" She smiles, the gap in her front teeth showing. Chuckling, her expression drops. "What?" "Th't g'p 's r'ally cute."

After a long pause once again she is slinged on to his shoulder. She assumed he was now taking her to the boat since that's where he was suppose to bring her to begin with. She just hoped she'd be home before her mum noticed...


End file.
